Offered as a slave
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: The Gryffindor & Slytherin armies have been at war since Hermione can remember. After her father dies her step brother Draco becomes king. He decides to use Hermione & offers her to Lord Ron in exchange for a cease-fire. What will become of her?


**I don't own the characters**

**(setting the scene) **

**Beware M rated for Lemons in later chapters**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I gazed out of my window, in despair at the sight of starving soles walking across the cobbled streets, hunched over. War has plagued my home since my beloved father had passed away and my incompetent half - brother Draco inherited the throne. I could feel the tears sting the corners of my eyes at the memory of my deceased parents for they were my life and had bestowed me with such care and love. However maybe Draco's losing in this war was not primarily his fault as from what I heard the warlord was said to be the best warrior for miles around and some what of a barbarian. Although the surprising thing was that no one knew his the warlords name which intrigued me as in my experience when men were in a position of power they would tend to want everyone to know their names and cower in fear when it was spoken. A prime example of such pride was Draco.

"Lord Draco are you sure?" This hushed voice caught my attention. I gently tiptoed to the door of my bedchamber and pressed my ear to the cold, solid oak.

I could recognize his harsh, unfeeling tone anywhere. "Of course get rid of the prisoners, tonight." He emphasised the time and I gasped silently.

There was a shuffling of feet. "Are you sure if the warlord was to find out he would attack us harder."

Draco sneered. "Are you questioning me Goyle." I was quite sure that he was bowing but Draco was a coward and was not deserving of such a respectful gesture.

"Of course not my Lord."

_How could he be so malicious, they may be our prisoners but there were rules of conduct._

The footsteps faded down the corridor and I creaked my heavy door open, a mere inch, straining to see through the dimmed light. Luckily the corridor was now vacant.

I turned to witness the ever sinking sun. "Oh no," I muttered and I made my decision right there and then. Silently I ran through the castle watching out for the numerous guards that were on patrol tonight. Breathing hard, i ran full speed down the streets and I did not care much for etiquette at this point in time.

"Wheres a pretty thing like you going in such a hurry."

I ignored the drunken men and their cat calls. The only thought on my mind was to save those poor men before there impeding doom reached them. My breathe became laboured but I did not falter, even as I approached the tent and noticed that for some strange reason that the guards were missing. I just kept going.

The first thing that hit me when i entered the tent was the stench of dried blood and old wounds. There was a gentle murmur of conversation and most of the men were neither surprised nor bothered by my presence.

_Hmmm… I guess they assume that i am no threat to them._

I pinched the bridge of nose as I ventured further into the tent but amid the wooden benches was a scrawny little thing and my gaze met that of a young boy who was whispereing in the corner. His matted hair flopped over his eyes like a dogs and his body stiffened slightly and his eyes widened as I knelt beside him.

"Hello, my name is Hermione," I said to him, stalling for time until I could think of a way to warn these prisoners. His eyes relaxed for a second as he looked at my out stretched hand.

He took my welcoming hand. "My name is Colin," he answered.

I began to fidget. "Well Colin I need your help…I…" but then I stopped. There were the darkness was deepest a man lay hidden in the shadows.

I froze and my heart quickened.

_Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all _

My eyes never left the blue ones that gleamed through the shadows. Colin followed my stare and then tried to hide the mysterious figure from me. However the man proceeded out of his hiding place and the entire tent fell silent then the prisoners began to break out in a course shouts. All i caught were a few phrases like what are you doing or are you mad but he silenced them with his raised hand. The man was not injured at all, in fact he was extremely strong, his muscles rippled in the low lamplight. My eyes travelled up his well shaped torso to his defined jaw line and then I met his piercing blue eyes once more. His entire being bewitched me, especially his flame coloured hair as I had never seen anyone with such peculiar features before.

_Well he is very different_

His blue eyes held my chocolate, brown ones. "So Hermione is it? I am Ron." I tried to swallow. His voice was rugged portraying his masculine strength and it caused me to shiver. It was odd but the more I studied him the more my skin began to tingle and the more I felt my pulse quicken but not out of fear…but from some unknown feeling. No man had ever had such an affect on me, my mouth became drier as he held my gaze. Luckily Collin broke the trance.

"Please…Her…Hermione don't betray him to the guards," his voice, so gentle that it caused the rational part of my mind to crumble as all I wanted to do was hug the little thing.

I smiled at him. "I won't." and with these words Colin grinned back. I felt Ron's eyes on me but I couldn't seem to meet his intense gaze.

I gestured to the men speaking indirectly to Ron through Colin as by the looks of it he seemed to hold a high status amongst the men. "They must go, there in danger." All the prisoners heads snapped up at my words however Ron's face remained passive and he showed no sense of urgency.

He folded his arms across his chest. "How do I know that you are not trying to trick us."

My voice was raising by the second. "What?!" _How DARE he. _I clenched my hands, restraining my urge to strike this irritating man.

_He is wasting the time that I don't have to spare _

The prisoners looked on in surprise as I glared at Ron. "You will just have to take my word for it." was all I said as I did not need to justify myself to him.

However nobody moved apart from Colin. "Fine you all stay and die here." came my harsh reply before I threw my head in the air and stormed out of the tent.

"I try to help people and they do not even take it," I continued to mutter to myself until I heard a low chuckle beside me. A flash of orange caught my eye and I knew that it was Ron but I just kept on walking. My eyes narrowed as I heard the numerous sounds of thudding boots behind me.

_So they listen to him_

His body heat radiated against mine and my mouth became bone dry as my heart began to thunder once again. "Your quite headstrong aren't you," he whispered in my ear which caused me to jump as I did not expect such a close proximity.

_This is defiantly not normal behaviour_

I tried to ignore Ron as i kept to the dark alleys and tree - shaded pathways. The frigid air nipped at my skin and the night seemed eerily silent. My body left alive and I know that it was ridiculous but the thought of defying a "leader" thrilled me. Fortunately for me the streets were barren and I thanked Draco for implementing his curfew upon the town. By now Ron was so close too me that he felt like my shadow and strangely enough although he was the "enemy" his presence comforted me. Colin flanked my left side and I watched in sympathy as he jogged, trying to keep up with the rest of the group.

The prisoners were defiantly not making this easier. "Shhh." I hissed. It would not be long before Goyle would see that the enemies tent was empty and then it would only be a matter of minutes before the alarm would be raised.

Soon enough the roads began to twist and turn which caused the group to become closer and with in five minutes I reached my destination, my secret garden which was situated on the outskirts of the town. The garden was just as beautiful as i remembered, the entire ground was covered in a thick green river which was encrusted with the most delicate of flowers. In this place nature was allowed to take it's true course and i smiled as i heard the gasps behind me. The gentle fall of foliage made the space more enchanting as a rain of amber and fire red leaves fell from the sleeping trees. Fighting through the undergrowth i was not surprised that the grass now reached my waist since my father only ever maintained it and after his death the garden lay forgotten. In a way it was just like him for Narcissa had seemed quite quick in mourning the loss of her husband and never spared him a thought now.

Maybe it is because she was more concerned about her sons rights to the throne

I shook my head. _No Hermione. don't think such evil thoughts._

"Oh there it is!" i exclaimed.

In the furthest part of the garden,wedged between to chestnut trees lay the door that led through the great walls and to the otherside. I began scraping away at the vines that were covering the door and in my eagerness to expose the passage way I did not even notice Ron.

"May I assist you?" Ron requested but he did not even wait for a reply

I shivered as his rough hand collided with mine but i kept my eyes firmly in front of me. The hinges were fairly rusty since i had not used this passage way since I was a child and I gladly stepped aside as Ron threw it wide open. A single nod from Ron sent the prisoners scurrying through; I just managed to make out little Colin amongst the sea of bodies and he quickly waved to me before he was carried away by the crowd.

However the men were not going fast enough for my liking_. _"Hurry, hurry." I ushered the remaining men to their freedom and then only myself and Ron remained in the garden which caused my palms to become sweaty.

_Why does he effect me like this, I have only known him for less than a half hour_. I scolded myself for being so foolish yet I could not help myself. The sight of him half bathed in moonlight was extraordinary as he looked more handsome than before, if that is even possible. I could feel an intense heat rising from my neck to my face and at this very moment I thanked the night for masking my embarrassment.

He brought his lips to my hand_. "_Thank you... lady Hermione." I sucked in a breath and my eyes grew wide. The surprise of being addressed this way rendered me speechless and all I could do was gape at Ron, who was laughing at my facial expression.

_He knew who I was !_

Suddenly the sound of imminent footsteps brought me back to reality and if my ears were not deceiving me then it seemed like a rather large crowd was about to intrude upon our solitude.

"Go," I breathed as I pushed him towards the door.

I swore I saw a flash of blue as if maybe Ron had looked back at me. However it was just wishful thinking, nothing more. A twig broke a mere inch from me and my heart leapt out of my body but then only a shy dog emerged.

_Thank god_

"Lady Hermione! Lady Hermione!" came the relentless shouts of the servants. I heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing my hands in an attempt to warm up my numb fingers.

_Oh why are they always hounding me. Well at least I managed to get away with treason tonight_. I laughed at the thought just as the servants spotted me.


End file.
